Meriod
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: There's a good reason why Allen locks his door. the one time he doesn't somebody gets in. Rated for Allen's ! potty mouth. This a one shot, I started a second chapter way back when, but it didn't fit. this story is complete! I'm so sorry.


Meriod! By Fuyu Tatsu

Summery: there is one very good reason Allen keeps his door locked at a certain time of month…

Contains: Yaoi= Kanda+ rope+ naked Allen+ half naked Kanda+ camera

Rating: T+, FOR Allen's potty mouth, and sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own – Man. If I did, Lavi would have gone to the land of bunnies and hot chicks long ago.

Please do not think of me as weird. It is my first online fic. R&R plz!

It was going to be a beautiful day. 'Note the 'was' in that.' Allen mentally cursed himself.

The one day he decided to sleep in was among many things, but mainly stupid is where it fell. Why?

1) He left his door unlocked.

2) Kanda. Need he say more?

And speak of the devil, there was Kanda. Allen felt the bed shift slightly as his fellow exorcist moved his weight onto the mattress.

'Oh, Fan-fucking-tastic.'

3) He slept last night without a shirt on.

Not that he had much time to think on that one. Kanda was tracing his fingers down Allen's lightly built chest, his fingers just ghosting over the skin. Allen suppressed a shiver; he could not let Kanda win.

Kanda smirked, with a faint 'che' and leaned down to Allen, nuzzling his collarbone. Allen whimpered, unable to hold it back. Then Kanda grabbed his wrists in one hand. ('Dammit.' Allen thought, 'I hate being skinny.')

Allen felt/heard the faint groan of bed springs as Kanda settled his weight on top of Allen. Kanda's free hand started to trace his spine, ('when the hell did he do that?!') making Allen arch against the gentle strokes. He tried to make Kanda stop, a vain attempt.

"Nnnnggggghhh…" Allen hissed as Kanda's free hand traveled into his loose pajamas, long fingers probing where they did not belong and wrecking havoc on poor Allen. Kanda was tracing kisses up Allen's neck, occasionally nipping. Allen, for the most part, remained silent (except when Kanda bit a little too hard, those 'nips' hurt.)

Kanda snaked that free hand his around Allen's buttock, giving it a slight squeeze. Allen jerked upward, his lower body almost grinding against Kanda's.

Allen thought enough was enough. Time to make this stop. He tried to push Kanda away, only to have Kanda's heavier weight pin him down.

" Kan- " he began to protest when Kanda practically slammed his mouths against Allen's, his tongue exploring every plane inside. Allen moaned deep in his throat, this was getting to be a bit much.

Kanda suddenly pulled away.

'Ohhhh…. Shit.' The thought ran unrestrained though Allen's head as he watched Kanda pull a length of rope from under the bed. Allen found, in short order, himself tied to the headboard. Allen could not restrain his next words.

"OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted. Kanda held him down before whispering into his ear.

"Hush. Language." He purred the smirk almost a sound itself. Allen wished he could bite him.

Therefore, he fought. Another futile attempt to throw Kanda off, but Kanda was not having that. He stroked Allen's inner thigh, watching in avid interest as the younger man jerked and bit back a moan. For Allen, his pajamas, as loose as they were, felt tight, and Kanda had started to tease them off his hips. ('Goddamnsonofabitchbastard! If I ever get my hands on you, I am going to kill you!' –Allen has quite the potty mouth today…-) Allen felt them being tugged off his legs, now, he was completely bare.

He winced as Kanda slowly fingered his lower regions.

Kanda pulled away again. 'What is he doing now? This can't get any worse…"

Kanda pulled out a camera. Allen felt himself turn cold, then hot.

' OH- '

CLICK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------So, what do you think? Inspiration was a sleep-over where I got pinned under a sleeping friend, and another friend took a picture + my little bro acting like a horn dog over the phone while talking about meriods.

Meriods are male periods. That is all I have to say.


End file.
